Konstantin Vasilyevich of Suzdal (c1300-1355)
}} Konstantin Vasilyevich (c1300-1355) - Prince of Suzdal (1332-1341), Prince of Nizhny Novgorod (1341-1355). Biography The son of Vasily Mikhailovich , grandson of Mikhail Andreevich , the great-grandson of Andrei Yaroslavich and the great-nephew of Alexander Nevsky (according to other sources he was the son of Vasili Andreyevich , who was Mikhail Andreyevich's brother ). He began to rule the Principality of Suzdal after the death of his childless brother Aleksandr Vasilyevich, Prince of Suzdal (1309-1331) and Grand Prince of Vladimir (1328-1331). He starts being involved in the intestine strife and conduct an active policy in 1339, when the Prince of Smolensk rebelled against the Golden Horde, having entered into an alliance with Gedimin . Against Ivan Aleksandrovich Smolensky Tatar army under the leadership of Tovbubia, as well as a number of Russian princes, including, as the Nikonov chronicle points out, the Moscow host and Konstantin Vasilievich. After the death of Ivan Kalita, Uzbek Khan in 1341 gave Konstantin Vasilievich subordination to the lower cities: Nizhny Novgorod , Gorodets and Unzha ; however, he did not receive the grand reign that was due to him by right of seniority. After that, he visited the Horde and in 1342 , beguiling the Khan Chanibek , and in 1344 together with the rest of the Russian princes. In 1350, Konstantin Vasilievich moved the capital from losing its former importance of Suzdal to actively developing Nizhny Novgorod . In the same year, at the request of Konstantin Vasilyevich, the Patriarch of Constantinople placed Suzdal Bishop John , and also laid the Temple of the Transfiguration of the Transfiguration in the new capital, where the image of the Savior was transferred from Suzdal. So the Nizhny Novgorod-Suzdal Grand Duchy was formed . In 1353 , after the death of Semyon Ivanovich, Constantine tried to challenge the right to the grand reign of Ivan the Red , enlisting the support of the Novgorodians , but the khan left a label in Moscow. Only before his death, Constantine recognized the right of Ivan the Red to the throne of the throne. Under his rule, the southern and southeastern borders of the principality were actively developed, including the Kud'ma River basin and the right bank of the Oka River . The settlement of new lands went peacefully, the settlers were free to settle wherever they wanted. The eastern border of the principality expanded to the Sundovik River . The time of the reign of Konstantin is the beginning of the era of the greatest prosperity of the influence of the Principality of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod, which has become one with Moscow and Tver. Constantine became close with Lithuania , married his son Boris to Agrippina the daughter of Prince Algirdas (1296-1377), Family The death of the prince Konstantin had two marriages. The first marriage was with the princess Anna of Mangup (died before 1335), the daughter of the sovereign Mangup prince Vasily (possibly from the Byzantine clan of the Comneni ), or, according to another version, the Byzantine prince Vasili 1 . She died in Nizhny Novgorod, is buried there in the Transfiguration Cathedral. His second wife was Elena (died after 1365), of unknown origin. In 1365, Elena accompanied Prince Dimitri to Nizhny Novgorod, occupied by his brother Prince Boris. Had several children (but who of them was born of a wife - is for certain unknown): *Andrei Konstantinovich of Suzdal (c1320-1365) - Grand Prince of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod (1355-1365). *Dmitri Konstantinovich of Suzdal (1322-1383) - Prince of Suzdal from 1356, Grand Prince of Suzdal-Nizhy Novgorod from 1365. In 1360-1362 - the formal head of Russian principalities (Grand Prince of Vladimir. * Boris Konstantinovich of Gorodets (c1325-1394) - Grand Prince of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod * Dmitri Konstantinovich the Younger (Nogot) - the Prince * Evdokia (about 1340-1404) - the spouse of Mikhail Alexandrovich , Prince of Tver * Antonida (died 1365) - the first wife of Andrei Fedorovich , Prince of Rostov. Notes Category:Princes of Suzdal